


The Icing on the Cake

by Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)



Series: Judesville [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/pseuds/Fancy%20Lads%20Snacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little slice of domestic bliss, with a side order of panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

“Welcome home,” said a voice to his right.

Arcade was on one of the couches in the corner of the bedroom, a cigarette in one hand and glass of whisky in the other. Neither was his first of the evening, judging by the half-full ashtray and the half-empty bottle on the table beside him. A book was propped open on the arm of the couch, abandoned for the time being. The sleeves of his crumpled shirt were rolled up. He looked as worn out as the furniture.

“Hey,” Jude said as he set his duffle bag down by the door. “Long day?”

Arcade nodded. “Very. An entire NCR unit came through, every last one of them nursing an injury or chem withdrawal. Mostly both. Plus their idiot captain had had them all popping Buffout for months, so yeah. A lot of very strong, very uncooperative soldiers, which makes for an exhausting day. Most of the doctors could hardly get near them, so I basically spent my day wrestling strapping young soldiers down onto bunks, which wasn’t nearly as much fun as it sounds.”

Jude paused midway through shrugging out of his coat and frowned. “You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Probably a few bruises, and my ego was deeply injured when one of them called me some cruel and uninventive names.”

Jude scowled. “Hope you stuck him with a rusty needle.”

Arcade smiled. “Her. And don’t worry, she got to enjoy the full benefits of one of my experimental banana yucca stimpaks.”

Jude laughed. The banana yucca stims were reasonably effective, but had the unfortunate side effect of explosive diarrhoea. “I’d say that was mean, but I’d have done worse.” He hung up his coat and hat on the back of the door, and started to unbuckle the holsters strapped to his waist and thigh.

“All we had left. The sons of bitches all but cleaned us out.” Arcade took a drag on his cigarette and pushed a thumb up under his glasses to rub at one eye. “Anyway. Enough about me, how was your trip?”

“Okay. Boring, even. Just a very long walk and a lot of bartering to get what we needed. Got decent prices on the weapons, and managed to scrape together all the medical supplies eventually.” He opened the trunk at the foot of the bed with a squeal of old hinges and stashed his knife and revolvers inside. “Wish you’d been with me, though. Boone makes a good pack horse, but his conversation is… lacking.”

“You should invest in a Brahmin, it’d be better at both. No brushes with death?”

“Nope.” Jude set to work removing the scuffed patchwork of armour he wore on the road. “Couple of raiding groups. And a few geckos in the hills, but Boone barely even gave me a chance to take a shot. Like I said, boring.”

“You poor thing. Eight whole days in the desert with nothing trying to tear you a new body cavity.”

Jude shrugged off the metal plates protecting his shoulders, and smiled. “You were counting, huh?”

Arcade didn’t reply. Jude dumped his armour into the trunk and swung it shut. When he turned back, Arcade was busy watching him, head tilted a little to one side and eyes moving lazily up and down the courier’s body.

Jude soaked up the attention. “What you looking at, doctor?”

“I _thought_ I was looking at you undressing, but you appear to have stopped.”

“Uh huh?”

“Yes. And that makes me very sad.”

Jude looked at his lover, sprawled comfortably on the couch. He loved Arcade like this: limbs loosened by liquor, demanding, a little cocky.

“Well. After a hard day like yours, I wouldn’t want to make you feel sad, now, would I?”

“I certainly hope not.”

Jude unzipped the leather vest he wore under his armour and tossed it onto the other couch. Underneath was a greying undershirt with holes around the neckline. He made a big show of peeling the shirt off while Arcade watched him reverently, blind to his beaten-up clothes, even his scars.

“Better?”

“Mmm.” 

Jude smiled with a hint of mischief and tossed his shirt into Arcade’s lap. “You’ll cheer up even more when you see the present I got for you.”

“Oh?” Arcade glanced at Jude’s duffle bag lying near the door. “Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

“Nope.”

“Is it bigger than… the collected works of Fyodor Dostoevsky?” he asked, eyebrows raised hopefully.

“Smaller.”

Arcade sighed. “One day.”

Jude walked towards him and sat down on the ugly kidney-shaped coffee table in front of the couch. Their knees brushed as he reached over and took the cigarette from between Arcade’s fingers. With it clamped between his own lips, he bent down to take off his boots.

“Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?” Arcade went on.

Jude tossed his boots aside. He took a drag on the smoke and passed what was left of it back to Arcade.

“Do you wanna see?”

“Obviously.”

Jude stood up. His hands went to his belt.

Arcade gave him a slightly exasperated smile. “Is this present inside your pants?”

“What if it is?” Jude had unbuckled his belt, and now thumbed open the button on his fly.

“Not that I don’t _hugely_ appreciate what’s in your pants, but—”

His voice cut off suddenly as Jude’s waistband was tugged down an inch. Eyes widened behind his glasses.

“Oh my god. You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Jude teased his zipper down and let his fly fall open, revealing more of the dusky lilac fabric underneath.

Arcade leaned forward, his tiredness forgotten. He quickly put aside his drink and stamped out the cigarette in the ashtray. “Let me see,” he said, reaching for Jude.

He hooked fingers into Jude’s belt loops and pulled him closer. He inched Jude’s pants down, taking great care not to disturb what he was wearing underneath. The panties were an exquisitely feminine confection of satin and lace with a little ribbon bow on the front. They should have looked absurd on Jude, with his muscular thighs and the trail of dark hair that led from his navel and dipped below the lace, but Arcade was regarding him with anything but ridicule.

“Where in hell did you find these? No, wait—I probably don’t want to know.”

Jude chuckled. “Don’t worry, they didn’t come off a dead body. Or _any_ body.”

“My god.” Arcade’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “I can’t believe you actually went through with it.”

“You better not’ve been kidding about the whole thing,” Jude replied, defensively reaching to cover himself.

“Absolutely not.” Arcade swatted Jude’s hands away and kept right on staring. “I just… really didn’t think you were convinced.”

Jude shrugged. “Yeah, well, you kinda made me promise, in return for the whole Legionary thing.”

Arcade looked up over the rims of his glasses and gave what he intended to be a derisive huff. “Don’t remind me.” The impact was lessened somewhat by the adoring gaze he then dragged down Jude’s body.

“You _loved_ being my slave,” Jude replied.

Arcade ignored him. “Turn around,” he said. Jude’s pants were still around his ankles, so he kicked them off before turning a nice slow three-sixty degrees under his partner’s watchful gaze. Arcade made a low sound of approval when he saw how the underwear clung to Jude’s ass.

The courier wasn’t the type to feel shy—his willingness to take on a dare sometimes bordered on exhibitionism—but he now found himself growing a little embarrassed under the weight of Arcade’s scrutiny. In all honesty he’d just planned for this to be a little fun, maybe make Arcade laugh before they got down to some real reunion lovin’—but it seemed he’d struck on something more potent than expected. To his surprise, the self-consciousness was a catalyst for his own arousal. His cock was getting hard under the scrap of satin, making the underwear even tighter and more obscene, and Arcade was watching it happen. Jude needed to be touched, soon.

He spoke to break the spell. “You seriously like this, huh?”

“Looks like I’m not the only one,” Arcade said, trailing a fingertip gently, too gently along the thick line of Jude’s hardening dick.

Jude shivered and held back a moan. “You know I’m an attention whore.”

“But you kept _this_ a secret,” Arcade replied in that husky, low voice Jude only heard when they were alone together like this. “You could have brought them home and slipped them on after you got back. But instead, you wore them _all day long_ under your clothes. Hidden away. Rubbing against you…” He slid his hand between Jude’s legs and softly stroked his balls, teasing the lace against his skin. Jude cursed under his breath. “You must have enjoyed how it felt,” Arcade said.

“Mmn.” Jude could feel himself blushing a little. He reached out a hand and threaded it into Arcade’s hair. “I’m certainly enjoying how _that_ feels.”

He was getting impatient for more contact, so he climbed right onto Arcade’s lap, straddling him. Arcade’s arms went around his waist and locked there, pulling him closer. Jude felt Arcade’s hard-on press into him through their remaining clothing. His hand tightened in Arcade’s hair and he tilted his partner’s head back to kiss him. Their first kiss in eight long days.

They kissed long and lazy, Arcade’s hands trailing up and down Jude’s bare back, with only the occasional roll of their hips betraying any impatience. After a while Jude pulled away to take a breather and to give Arcade some respite from stubble burn. Arcade’s glasses were slightly askew, and Jude carefully took them off and set them on one side. He ran his rough fingertips as softly as he could down Arcade’s face.

“Missed you,” he said.

“Me too.”

“Thought about you every night.”

The corner of Arcade’s mouth turned up. “Me too.”

“And by ‘thought about’, what I _actually_ mean is…” He took hold of Arcade’s free hand and pressed it palm-first to the front of his underwear.

Arcade’s smile grew wider. “Me too.”

Jude laughed. “You’re not very eloquent tonight, Doctor Gannon.”

“I’ve been stunned into a lustful stupor by the sight of you.” He snapped the elastic of Jude’s lacy panties against his hip for emphasis.

Jude kissed his way from Arcade’s lips along his cheekbone to his hairline, and reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt. He’d never sat in Arcade’s lap like this before. Normally he’d have dragged Arcade to bed by now and already been inside him, but the panties had taken things in a different direction. But that was the point. The dynamic between them was always delicious, but playing with that dynamic, bending the rules, keeping it well and truly alive; that was why Jude initiated his little dress-up adventures.

With that in mind, he considered making another tweak to their usual arrangement.

“Do you wanna fuck me tonight?” he murmured close to Arcade’s ear. Arcade made a pained noise and sucked hard on the soft skin above Jude’s collarbone. “I’m sorry, I know you’re tired—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Arcade growled. His hands clamped around Jude’s waist and he ground his hips against him. “Hell, yes.”

To Jude’s surprise, Arcade got to his feet with Jude’s arms and legs still tangled around him and carried him over to the bed. Jude was a shade shorter than his partner, and slim, but he still packed a lot of muscle. Arcade’s show of strength was one hell of a thrill.

The breath went out of him on a laugh as he hit the mattress and bounced. Arcade stood over him and started to undress. Jude propped himself up on his elbows to watch. He loved Arcade’s body, could gladly stare at it all day long. It had made Arcade self-conscious at first, that level of attention. He’d said he wasn’t used to it, which was still a mystery to Jude, who couldn’t think of any better exercise for a pair of eyeballs than checking out that blond pillar of male perfection. Arcade still got awkward sometimes, but he’d been warming to it over the months, or at least developing a tolerance. And sometimes—like tonight—he was truly comfortable in his own skin. He should be; it was damn fine skin.

Arcade crawled over him and ducked his head for another kiss. Jude ran his hands over as much of Arcade as he could reach, which turned out to be less than he’d have liked once Arcade started to retreat down his body. The bright side of that was Arcade nipping and kissing a meandering trail from Jude’s mouth down towards the place where most of his blood seemed to be pounding. The panties were no longer able to keep him fully covered, and a good inch or two of his cock poked out above the elastic, pinned there against his navel in a way that was both maddening and really hot. Arcade made a point of ignoring it and kissing everywhere else instead. He teased his tongue along the tendon that led from Jude’s thigh to his groin; kissed his belly and his hipbones above the lacy waistband. He let nothing more than his warm breath play over the tip of Jude’s dick. It made Jude whimper and writhe in frustration. He heard Arcade’s low chuckle, and then warm lips were pressed to the base of Jude’s cock through the satin.

“You’re a damn tease,” Jude groaned.

Arcade raised his head. “Says the man wearing panties.”

“I thought you would’ve ripped them off with your teeth by now.”

“Oh, no,” Arcade replied. He got up onto his knees. “These are staying on.”

He withdrew briefly to rummage in the drawer by the bed for the lube. Jude watched with a tingle of anticipation as he slicked up his fingers. They didn’t often do things this way round, but variety was the spice of life, and Jude was certainly dedicated to keeping their sex life spicy. He knew he could be a greedy and demanding lover, but he wasn’t all selfish; he got more pleasure from making Arcade feel good than just about anything else.

True to his word, Arcade didn’t take the panties off. Instead he tugged the gusset to one side and slid his wet fingertips against Jude’s ass. Jude gasped, not at the cold sensation but at how surprisingly naughty it felt to be touched with the underwear still on, digging into his hips and constricting his cock. Everything felt naughtier with these things on. Jude was surprised women didn’t go crazy wearing them all the time.

He arched his back and moaned his approval as Arcade worked him open. He wanted to pull Arcade down on top of him, press their bodies and mouths together, but Arcade just smiled and shook his head at Jude’s attempts to coax him down. He took hold of Jude’s legs and hauled them up over one shoulder, knees and ankles pressed together. With his other hand he pulled the panties down, just far enough to give him access to Jude’s ass. Jude twisted his fingers in the sheets as he felt Arcade push inside, tried to push back through that moment of almost-panic where it felt as though Arcade wouldn’t fit. It passed, and Jude let his body slowly melt and relax. Arcade ran soothing hands up his thighs, looking down at Jude like he was something beautiful.

Arcade started with a nice slow pace and built on it. The panties were still bunched up between Jude’s legs, cupping his balls and rubbing against the shaft of his cock, adding a teasing edge to the overpowering sensations of Arcade filling him and fucking him. He could feel moisture leaking from his dick where it was pressed against his belly. Arcade fucked him good and steady, tilting his legs back even more to play with the angle, waiting for the gasp and shudder that showed him he’d found Jude’s prostate. Jude’s moans turned into words, _oh fuck yeah, god, so good_ , and then back into noises again when even monosyllables became too much of a challenge. When Arcade finally reached down and pulled the elastic aside to wrap a hand around Jude’s dick, he didn’t stand a chance. He lasted a few more seconds before coming with a cry and a few sharp jerks of his hips.

Arcade lowered Jude’s legs, turned him on his front and fucked him from behind, speaking lovely, filthy things into his ear. He came like that soon after, his body flush with Jude’s and a sweet curse on his lips.

He withdrew a little while later, placed a kiss on Jude’s shoulder, and pulled the panties back up over his ass. He toyed with the lace frill around the waistband.

“This may have been the best idea I ever had,” he said wistfully.

Jude grinned against the sheets,fucked out and blissful. “Lucky for you this ain’t the only pair I found,” he said, turning his face to Arcade.

Arcade’s eyebrows shot up. He clambered off the bed and headed to where Jude had dumped his pack by the door.

Jude watched his retreating back. “I’ve created a monster,” he muttered.


End file.
